


Take Me Under

by vanishing_time



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Deazzello, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishing_time/pseuds/vanishing_time
Summary: Joe comes home from an awards show a bit upset. John comforts him.Basically this ficlet is just an excuse for smut, please enjoy my first contribution to this fandom.English is not my first language so all grammatical corrections are appreciated.





	Take Me Under

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brianmayplease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianmayplease/gifts), [KyluxFicHell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyluxFicHell/gifts).



John is enjoying a glass of classy red wine on his couch when the door bursts open, and Joe stands there with an angry, upset expression, and something else underneath it.

John can recognize it immediately, but he doesn't address it, not yet.

“Hello there, love.”

“Hey,” Joe barks as he slams the door closed and storms towards him. What a sight. Mussed hair, red velvet jacket and shirt halfway open, revealing a part of his heaving chest, tie hanging untied around his neck, and it looks like he's even got the top button of his fancy black trousers undone.

John can mark himself down as worried and horny in a second. He clears his throat.

“Is... everything okay?”

“No,” Joe snaps as he sits down next to him, taking the glass from John's hand and wrapping his arms around the older man's neck, pulling him in for a rough, bruising kiss. John moans, his hands immediately finding their way into Joe's hair, caressing his scalp as Joe's tongue is invading his mouth.

“Tell me, love,” John says a little breathlessly when they part, and Joe looks him in the eyes, face flushed and brows furrowed. He’s beautiful.

He’s angry and frustrated.

“All right,” he starts. “I went out hoping for a good time, and all fucking evening they just kept asking me about you. Did I meet you, do I know anything about you? Neverending repetitions like goddamn parrots. And all fucking evening,” he sneers, “I had to lie about you. No, I don’t know you, I never met you, I only met your son, I had nothing to do with you…”

Oh. John sees where this might be going, and he swallows.

“I'm sorry-” he starts when Joe doesn't go on, but Joe cups his face and kisses him again, softer this time, whispering on his lips.

"No. Doesn’t matter. I just- I really wanted to hold you tonight instead of just thinking about you, talking about you. And I- I wanna fuck. Right now. I wanna get this out of my system." He takes John's hand and places it over his groin.

"Oh." John finds himself struggling with words; his heart is overcome with the joy and sadness of Joe missing him, but a sudden pang of lust cuts through his senses. It's been a while since he's had someone to turn him on with a single sentence and a single touch. He gently squeezes the young man's erection, slipping his other hand in the opening of Joe’s shirt, feeling smooth, feverish skin. "And how do you want it? Do you want to take me, or would you rather-"

"Don’t know, don’t care. Any way you want it." Joe’s pupils are blown wide with desire and love as he raises John’s hand to his lips, and John is unable to think anymore.

Joe’s scent is so intoxicating he can barely breathe.

"Turn over then,” he says softly, grabbing Joe’s shoulder and pushing him until he has him bent over the armrest, his trembling but decided fingers pull Joe’s elegant trousers and underwear down his hips, tuck his jacket and shirt up his torso.

Joe is already a panting mess by the time John grabs his hips, digging his fingers in his arse and kneeling down behind him, plunging his tongue into Joe's hole without any warning. His breath is hot and damp on Joe's soft flesh, and hearing Joe's long, whimpering ‘ _fuck_ ’ makes him wanna own this boy in every way possible. He frees himself with one hand, moaning as he keeps pushing his tongue in and out, occasionally biting and kissing the muscles of Joe's buttocks until he can’t stand Joe’s cries nor the pulsating in his own groin anymore.

With a generous amount of spit he prepares Joe, who's already babbling incoherently like he does every time they make love. John grabs Joe's cock and caresses it as he slowly enters him, and Joe clenches around him with a shuddering cry that mingles with John's own groan.

So maddening. Such a beautiful, beautiful young man, his to adore, his to enjoy. He drives John crazy.

He finds himself marveling at the sight of their joined bodies until Joe awkwardly reaches behind with one hand, trying to touch him, and John takes his hand as he gently starts thrusting into him, not being able to hold back his own little cries anymore.

Joe is so tense and tight and hot around him, so young and he smells so good, John is caressing him all over with his free hand, digs his fingers in narrow hips and slender waist and wide shoulders, tangles them in ginger hair as he hears himself moaning ‘ _my baby… my boy...’_

There’s no way this can last more than a few minutes like this, he’s already getting close. He lets go of Joe’s hand just to lean forward and clasp him against his chest, hearing him softly chanting "I’m yours, John, I’m yours, I’m yours…”

John groans, biting into Joe’s nape as a hand comes up to hold onto his neck, he finds Joe’s cock again to stroke it fast and hard in time with his thrusts, and then his mind is darkening and he suddenly, explosively comes, and Joe is right there with him, groaning and wetting his fingers as John is pulsating inside him. He holds Joe impossibly close to him in a possessive embrace, whispering "and I’m yours, I'm yours" into his ear until the waves slowly fade.

After, they lie next to each other, panting and kissing, John's arm draped over Joe's back.

Joe‘s eyes are teary and glossy as he cups John's face.

"I wanna tell them. I want everyone to know. I can’t lie anymore, I just can't do it."

John thinks about Joe's laughter. He thinks about the fun they've had together, the silly things Joe lures him into, he thinks about how happy they are. He presses a kiss on Joe's wrist.

He needs to give up everything. His privacy that he wanted to keep forever.

He sighs.

"Are you... ready for a scandal?"

Joe's eyes light up, and a smile that can make flowers grow slowly spreads on his face.

"Scandal is my middle name."


End file.
